


a moment of peace (just one)

by darkmillennium (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Eyes (Supernatural), Drabble, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Prompt Fic, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Season/Series 14, Short & Sweet, Umbrellas, and cas isn't having any of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/darkmillennium
Summary: His eyes are really blue. Like,vividlyblue. How has he not noticed them before?—Based on the tumblr prompt: “Sorry, I couldn’t help but notice that you don’t have an umbrella. We can share mine if you’d like.” + sastiel?
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	a moment of peace (just one)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN'T WRITTEN FOR SASTIEL SINCE 2017. this is probably gonna be....boring and ooc. oh well

"Did you find out anything else on Conrad Martin?”

Castiel shook his head, eyes on the road as he drove. “Other than the fact that his head exploded, no. Nothing.”

Sam chuckled, just a little, at hearing the words “exploding heads” come out of the angel’s mouth, before he remembered that that had been a human life and did his best to smother it.

God, he was tired. The rumbling lull of Cas’s Ford reminded him of the Impala, and he was about two seconds from nodding off with his head against the window. But he couldn’t do that, not when there was a very real chance of... _recent events,_ coming back to haunt him, and he’d prefer it if he _didn’t_ wake up screaming and risk Cas running them both off the road in shock. 

Was doing three hunts back-to-back and then immediately jumping on another one a bad idea? Probably. Was he going to go through with it anyways? Yes. Yes he is. 

“We’re gonna have to stop for gas, soon. I’m running a little low.” Castiel’s deep voice knocks him out of his half-asleep stupor, and Sam nodded briskly, trying to play off the fact that all he could hear when his mind went elsewhere was the way Maggie had screamed, her eyes burning out of her body right in front of him; the way that the alternate Michael’s voice had sounded, flowing out of Rowena’s throat, dripping with poison in a way that Sam had thought only Lucifer was able—

Nope. No. He’s gonna stop that train of thought right there.

Cas is looking at him now, sending less-than-discreet glances at him from the front seat, and Sam can tell that he’s not buying the whole _I’m fine_ schtick for a minute. 

Doesn’t mean he’s not gonna hold it out as long as he can, though.

It’s started to rain, droplets pelting across the windows, and Castiel flicks on his windshield wipers as if it was second nature, at this point. Sam has always thought it was kind of funny to see him do human things, but not funny in a _bad_ way—no, he just thinks that it’s such a far cry from the whole _angel of the Lord_ back when they first met; when Castiel had no concept of things like personal space and alcohol and TV. 

He’s not sure if seeing Cas as he’s been lately—defeated, strung out, tired—has been worth the humor, though. He doesn’t think it is. 

Finally, they pulled over at a gas station. It’s raggedy and old and looks like it belongs in the sixties, but it’s working, at least, if the couple other cars stationed there say anything about it. 

Cas gets out and Sam moves to follow, eager to both to stretch his legs after several hours of driving and try to escape the atmosphere he’s built up for himself in the passenger’s seat. It’s just too tense.

Unfortunately—or fortunately, depending on how he looks at it from the whole _escaping his worries_ perspective—it’s still raining. And there’s no roof over this tiny little place, either. Which means that Sam’s going to get wet, and he might’ve been constantly covered in blood and monster guts from the time he was a teenager but that doesn’t mean it’s still not _rude_ to get the inside of someone else’s car wet. He’s not a savage.

...Well, that was debatable, actually.

As Cas inserts the pump into the gas tank—another act, so _human,_ that sends an undeniable rush of fondness through Sam—he looks back over at the taller man almost appraisingly. 

“You don’t have an umbrella,” he comments, and Sam kind of wants to laugh—which is a first, honestly. “Do you want to share mine?”

And before Sam can even accept or reject anything, Castiel’s whipping a reasonably-sized blue umbrella out of the floor of his backseat and walking over to hold it over both their heads.

It should be awkward. Sam should definitely be feeling awkward. But he just...doesn’t. It’s the first time someone’s been so close to him in days, weeks, and he’s just _so_ tired. So he smiles, a little, and says, “Here, let me…” before taking the handle out of Cas’s hand—which had been raised up an awkward amount to be able to cover Sam’s head as well as his own—and holding it for the both of them as they waited for the tank to finish filling.

“You carry an umbrella around, now?” Sam jokes, before he can stop himself, and thankfully Cas doesn’t seem to take any offense to it, instead hitting Sam with a look that he’s come to identify as something like _I’m “in the loop” with humanity._

“Well, I’ve learned that weather can often be quite a nuisance. It seemed handy enough.”

His eyes are really blue. Like, _vividly_ blue. How has he not noticed them before?

...Sam’s not really sure where that thought came from. He pushes it to the back of his mind, instead.

“Hm. Guess so.” 

When the tank finishes filling, Castiel pays at the station while Sam shakes out the umbrella as best he can and tucks it back into the floor of the back seat. 

Time to get back to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are super appreciated!!! lemme know what you thought :)
> 
> my tumblr is @adammilligans!


End file.
